DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO AMOR'
by 35akiraa
Summary: Esta historia es desarrollada durante la cuarta guerra ninja Hinata es secuestrada y tomada como reen por parte de sasuke, que sucederá si hinata descubre que ella y sasuke eran grandes amigos de la infancia pero ella perdio sus recuerdos en un accidente en la aldea de suna y sasuke la ayudar a recordarlo y poco a poco hinata se enamora de el.Mal summary advertencioa LEMON'S


**''''****_DESCUBRIENDO UN MUEVO AMOR_ ''''**

* * *

**espero que les guste **

* * *

CAPITULO 1:REENCUENTRO

-Naruto espera- dice un peliblanco que salta entre los arboles

-Kakashi sensei ,que están asiendo a qui?- pregunta confundido el rubio mientras se detiene y se encara con el peligris y el resto del grupo

-Que no te das cuanta ,de lo que el enemigo intenta

-he a que te refieres kakashi sensei- vuelve a preguntar el rubio

-Naruto baka por que siempre actúas por tu cuenta que no te das cuanta eres presa fácil para el enemigo-dice una pelirosa un tanto frustrada_-_

-he!-pronuncia el uzumaki todavía confundido _  
_

-Naruto kun lo que sakura quiere decir es que no te das cuenta de que estas cayendo en la trampa de madara lo único que quiere es provocarte para alejarte de los demás naruto kun-dice una avergonzada ojiperlaa

-si naruto hinata tiene razón madara solo quiere alejarte de tus compañeros ya si capturarte-pronuncia el inuzuka mientras se recarga en la ojiperla

__mientras tanto ...

-Parece que naruto dejo de perseguirnos -dice un enmascarado

-si el plan no funciono tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos-dice el menor de los uchihas mientras se acerca hacia donde estan kakashi y los demás

...

-naruto tienes que regresar no podemos darnos el lujo de que te capture akatsuki-afirma kakashi

-lose kakashi pero no podemos dejar que madara escape-dice el uzumaki-claro no les daré el lujo de capturarme tan fácilmente -pronuncia este con una gran sonrisa

-que ''problemático'' tu nunca cambias naruto-pronuncia el nara mientras se soba la cabeza

-si yo soy así -dice el rubio con una gran sonrisa -y a todo esto por que también vinieron ustedes

-como nos preguntas eso naruto pues es obvio , no? por que somos tus amigo -dice el nara

-mina son ...-el ojiazul no pudo terminar por que sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el hatake el cual se percato de la presencia de madara y el uchiha

-creo que dejaremos la charla para despues naruto-dice el peligris-al parecer madara decidió salir de su escondite

-baya era de esperarse del gran ninja copia de konoha hatake kakashi-dice el enmascarado

-no tengo tiempo para tus halagos no te dejaremos escapar esta vez y tampoco dejaremos que naruto caiga en tus manos-pronuncia kakashi-mina todos a el

-hai-pronuncian todos

-kakashi parece que te estas olvidando de alguien no-dice el menor de los uchiha

-!SASUKEEEEEEE-grita naruto mientras se echa a correr tras el uchiha

naruto ,kiba shino,ino, kakashi,sakura,tenten,lee,neji,hinata,sai,shikamar u y choji fueron tras madara y sasuke los cuales saltaban sin parar por los arboles mientras se separaban y dividian al escuadrón de konoha

...

después de un rato de tanto perseguir la heredera delos hyuga se para en un punto para descansar y después retomar su camino en búsqueda del uchiha y de madara

-maldición por donde se abran ido mi byakugan esta un poco débil tendré que descansar un poco-dice la heredera mientras se para cercas de un rió y se moja la cara-aaaaahhhh mucho mejor ahora a esperar que mi byakugan se recupere -dice esta mientras se recarga contra un árbol

-que lindo es este lugar tan callado y relajante-dice mientra sierra los ojos y disfruta del aire fresco y la armonía del bosque

-baya pero que tenemos a qui-pronuncia una voz ronca y fría lo cual ase que la hyuga abra los ojos y se separe del árbol-este no es un momento para relajarnos o si hyuga

-heeeeee!-dice toda asustada la hyuga al ver ala persona frente a sus ojos

-baya hyuga has cambiado demasiado en este tiempo y al parecer también has crecido mucho

-uchiha san...-logra articular la hyuga

-baya con que ahora soy uchiha san-dice el pelinegro mientras sonríe de medio lado

mientras tanto...

-neji ves algo-pregunta el rubio

-espera naruto !BYAKUGAN ! puedo ver algo es...

-que sucede neji san-pregunta la pelirosa

-mas adelante veo a sasuke uchiha parado...

-que sasuke kun-dice la yamanaka un tanto alterada

-no puede ser-dice el hyuga con un tono asustado

-date prisa neji que dinos que esta pasando -dice el nara

-uchiha sasuke esta mas enfrente junto a hinata sama-dice el hyuga en un tono mas preocupado mientras avanzaba cada vez mas rápido y llegan e donde hinata y sasuke

...

-que sucede hinata ya no soy sasuke san?-pregunta el uchiha

-hee?-la hyuga estaba muy confundida no entendía por que sauke le decía cosas y mas por que la llamo por su nombre si a lo que ella recuerda nunca tuvieron un poco de comunicación y mas por que le había dicho eso de ''sasuke san''

-no..no se de que habla uchiha-dice la hyuga

-baya parece que ya no me recuerdas verdad hinata?-dice el pelinegro mientras se acerca ala hyuga y le toca la mejilla lo cual proboca que esta se sonroje y su cuerpo tiemble

-vamos hyuga cálmate no te are nada por ahora -dijo este mientras baja su cara al cuello de la chica y respiraba su dulce aroma

-etto ...uchiha yo ...

-tsk parece que nos interrumpieron hyuga no te preocupes mas tarde terminaremos lo que empezamos-dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía en la espalda de la chica

-mas tarde -pronuncio la peli azul sin darse cuenta de que el uchiha se había posado detrás de ella y su espada estaba en su cuello

-SASUKE TEMEEEE -grita un rubio imperativo que se acercaba junto al escuadrón de konoha

-heee naruto...kun -logro articular al darse cuenta de como estaba posicionado el moreno

-lo siento hina chan pero aora seras mi reen -le susurro al oido el uchiha a ala hyuga la cual templo a sentir como la lengua de este decencia desde su oreja hasta su cuello

-sasuke suelta a hinata chan -grita naruto mientras se dirigió hacia donde el uchiha

-naruto espera no sabes lo que sasuke podría a serle a hinata no tomes decisiones precipitadas -dice kakashi mientras detiene a naruto por el hombro-tenemos que saber por que sasuke esta asiendo esto

-tienes razón kakashi-dice el rubio calmándose- oi sasuke ,dime para que quieres a hinata chan-pregunta el rubio

-saaaa para que mmmm solo quería algo para entretenerme eso es todo-dijo el uchiha con media sonrisa y con su pose me vale la vida

-maldito como te atreves a querer usar a hinata sama como un objeto de diversión -dice neji enojado

-bueno no lose talvez la use para restaurar mi clan que mejor que una hyuga servida en bandeja de plata-dice sauke mientras acaricia la cara de la peliazul

maldito como te etreve...-las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por las de la pelirosa

-sasuke kun como puedes decir eso yo siempre te he amado y tu en cabio te fijas en una cualquiera como hinta que jamas se fijo en ti-dijo la pelirosa llorando-(aaaaa como simpre de enfadosa XD)

-como te a trevez a decir eso de hinata sama-dice neji

-cállate sasuke llévame ami soyy mejor que ella-dice sakura llorando

-sakura chan jamas dejaría que eso sucediera-dice naruto mientras abraza ala haruno lo cual provoca que la peli azul deje caer lagrimas de su ojos las cuales son detectadas por pelinegro al instante

-baya que hermoso reencuentro sasuke -dice madara -pero lamento decirte que este reencuentro ya termino

-madara no escaparas-dice kakashi-RAIKIRI...

-no tan rápido kakashi a no ser que quieres que ella muera-dice sasuke mientras acerca mas su espada al cuello de la chica-parece que a naruto no le molestara que me la lleve-dice mientas mira a naruto abrazando a sakura

-parece que ya es hora de irnos -dice madara mientras activa el mangekio y desaparecenen un remolino

-hinata sama-grita neji

-hinataaaaa...-grita naruto mientras sasuke desaparece junto a madara y a hinata

-naruto mas te vale que encontremos a mi prima o vas a conocer el verdadero poder de los hyuga-dice neji mientras toma de la camisa a naruto

-basta chicos asi no resolveremos nada mientras tanto tenemos que regresar ala base de guerra e informar lo ocurrido al raikage y a tsunade sama-dice el peliplata mientras todos asienten y se retiran

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo espero poder subir el proximo pronto ai que besos de parte de akira

y arigato por leer

sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa w


End file.
